


far from it

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 6: Blow jobsIt wasn’t like they haven’t done this before. Far from it in fact.





	far from it

It wasn’t like they haven’t done this before. Far from it in fact.

But every time felt like the first, and Crowley knees felt so weak and were shaking as he stood in front of his bed, Aziraphale on his knees as he helped the demon to unbuckle his pants. And, as he succeeded, Crowley’s cock sprung free, and Aziraphale gave him a swift smile before he let one hand carefully touch the tip, causing Crowley to let out a groan.

The angel had clearly found a good spot.

He let his fingers move downwards, playing with Crowley’s hard cock, before leaning closer. He let his tongue carefully taste the tip, and then began to lick down the shaft.

Crowley could have orgasmed right there, the warm wetness from Aziraphale’s tongue combined by the way he looked was enjoy. He looked so handsome and so desirable. They was something about a pure angel with soft, almost white hair on his knees, with his cock in his mouth. It turned him on so much, the demon was almost out of breath.

His knees just kept on shaking, soon he would fall over.

“Aziraphale… fuck.” he said with his ragged breathing, not looking away for a second. And as he did, he saw how Aziraphale put all of him inside his mouth. He was so tight and so warm, and the way he locked with his eyes looking at him, it was so hot. He was practically sucking him dry. This was a sort of torture not even a demon like himself could come up with, yet, even though it was painful, it was also the most pleasure thing he had ever felt. “Angel… please.”

If he wasn’t occupied, Crowley was sure Aziraphale would grin, because it became even more intense.

Crowley felt release come closer by the second, and as he was almost there, the pressure became to much for his knees.

The demon felt backwards into bed cock still hard, startling Aziraphale.

And as he locked up, the two both began to laugh.

“Crowley dear, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I can’t say the same for my dick. I’m still not done.”

“Well, that is an easy fix, isn’t it?”


End file.
